


Gabriel, the Summoner

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Demon Summoning, Drabble, Familiars, Magic, Murder Mystery, Steampunk, Summons & Summoning Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: In this world, angels and demons are real. Through them, various other species came to exist (werewolves, vampires, etc.) and magic was taught to humans. It became a powerful tool, one that accelerated the usage of technology in modern times, and both started and ended numerous wars.But some humans used an alternative power. Gabriel Donovan was one such example, a young boy who has mastered Summoning, and is capable of using up to three demon familiars; he is now seeking information on the death of his father.
Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798072





	Gabriel, the Summoner

Gabriel was a Summoner.

Gabriel had known Witch-Doctrine Ideology, a twisted mirror reflection and combination of existing Eastern Religions, religions of Abrahamic origins, and philosophy with the pure, cleansing and borderline celestial essence of magic itself.

Gabriel was a warrior.

Gabriel was adopted by master Summoner Justin Eastcross. At his temple in the Himalaya Mountains, Gabriel grew stronger, faster, smarter, greater. That narcissist never realized that the "brat", the "snobbish child" the "unwanted punk" was stronger and better than him.

A ten-year old Gabriel beat that man halfway to hell.

"Fuck. This is really, really bad," said Gabriel as he slipped through the laser security systems at Parliament Base.

London had always been home to Gabriel, but now, he was starting to hate it. His father, a former member of the government, was killed five years today, when Gabriel was just seven, his younger brother Clay just five, and Sally was just ten years of age.

Because of his former status, Parliament confiscated all evidence connecting to his murder, or rather lack thereof. There was almost nothing noteworthy that could indicate towards who the murder did, and why they did what they did.

Gabriel vowed to avenge his father's death from that tragic night onward.

Tonight he was going to get there. If not such an ambitious goal, he would get at least one step closer.

Gabriel dropped down into the room through the airvent. The first thing he noticed was the rather apparent lack of items or objects in general in the area's vicinity. There wasn't even some furniture to sit down in for crying out loud.

The second thing was that one of the only items was the giant freaking computer in the middle of the room. This would hint that, naturally, this is the Classified Criminal Digital Records.

Gabriel walked over to it and stuck the flashdrive Borris gave him in the rift on the side. Gabriel had no idea how that man got ahold of the governmental passwords, but he decided not to question it.

He was utterly astounded at the sheer, raw, pure complexity of the Classified Criminal Parliament-Secured Digital Records contained in the computer; it was far beyond anything he could previously have imagined existed in the known and developed mortal world of humans. Gabriel was instantly met with a long, intimidating stream of dark green-colored data made up of complex and developed symbols, letters, numbers that fell downwards in a series of vertical columns and horizontal rows on the computer's monitor.

Gabriel, still trying to decipher the nearly-infinite streams of green and occasionally blue data marks and symbols, which in of itself was an extremely difficult and arguably near-impossible task on its own, especially for a boy thirteen years of age with little-to-no background experience in computers, let alone one this advanced, selected the section of data-searching he needed to.

The prodigious Summoner entered his father's name, Blake Donovan, into the digital data search bar. Three different blocks of digital information appeared: identity, death and career.

Gabriel first examined the identity block to make sure everything was in order and then he clicked on the "death" block.

The latter branched out into four different lines of code and information, each involving the murder of Blake Donovan. Gabriel examined the evidence and did a quick cross-reference to what was listed as his work with the "career" block.

Gabriel downloaded the "description" setting of the career block and the entirety of the death block on the same flashdrive he used to get in.

Suddenly, Gabriel heard a hollow pounding sound on the concrete outside the 6-foot stainless steel door: that sound was the footsteps of leather-booted soldiers arriving for the checkup.

In an unfamiliar state of disbelief, the normally organized Gabriel checked the digital clock implanted in the top left corner of the monitor screen: 9:15 pm London time. Damn.

Gabriel grabbed the flashdrive and quickly closed out all the examined files throughout the night in one swift movement. He then grabbed his dark-green cape, which he left on the floor, and dashed up the wall into the vent.

Gabriel made his slow crawl up the vent on the side of the wall. When he was sure he was high enough to avoid the soldier's detection, at about six feet and four inches on the fifteen foot wall, he pulled himself up on a rift in the wall, before resting his back against the iron vent and keeping himself in place by bending his knees and firmly pressing the soles of his feet against the currently opposite side of the metallic vent.

"I swore I heard something," said one of the soldiers as Gabriel intently listened intently from his position partway up the airvent.

"Wait a second," stated one of the other soldiers in a voice of surprise, delight, and the opposing tones of confusion and realization that made Gabriel's skin crawl, "this computer is still plugged in. It's supposed to be unplugged between sessions to prevent hacking."

Damn it.

"Initiate a full on lockdown in case an intruder is in the area," stated the commander.

"But sir," said one of the soldiers, "what if someone forgot to unplug it accidentally?"

"I refuse to take that chance," replied the commander in a cold, heartless tone of voice that made Gabriel shiver.

Shit, he was in trouble. 

Gabriel resumed his former climbing position, and crawled at an attempted accelerated pace, all while trying to keep his climbing volume a minimum to prevent soldier detection.

The young summoner eventually reached the top of the vent and climbed out. There was no hesitation in his transition between climbing and crawling through the vent and running along the tiles of the inner ceiling of the high security building.

Gabriel eventually reached the same vent of entering that he previously used and slid through, coming out on a grate entrance on the roof of the Records Building.

The young boy, by this point favoring a combination of evasive speed and agility over traditional stealth, leaped from the building and onto the roof of a nearby clocktower.

Gabriel took a leap from the buildings tip onto that of a connecting metal pipe. From there, Gabriel jumped onto a nearby building, grabbed ahold of a gas pipe going into it, and slid down into the streets.

The boy pulled the flashdrive out of his pocket and examined its design: a black, nearly rectangular shape with a slightly curved back and a slit in the middle and three horizontal red streaks throughout the design. Gabriel contemplated how such a design that was so complex in thesis could appear so simple in real life; and how such design could carry the key to solving the murder of his kin and parent.

 _Father,_ Gabriel thought, _I will bring your killer to justice._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was one I wrote several years ago and am posting it now. It's part of a much larger universe, and if I ever write more, future installments will focus on angels, demons, and the war between them, with humans caught in the middle.


End file.
